In static, idling or at rest conditions, hydroski-borne watercraft require sufficient volume from a displacement hull to keep the watercraft afloat. In high speed conditions, hydroski-borne watercraft must generate enough hydrodynamic lift from a plurality of hydroskis to lift the displacement hull out of the water. At speeds greater than their planing speed, hydro ski-borne watercraft require no buoyant lift from the displacement hull. This results in a significant advantage.
That is, hydroski-borne watercraft achieve extreme efficiency at speeds where the hydroskis generate enough hydrodynamic force to lift the displacement hull out of the water, thereby eliminating the hydrodynamic drag on the displacement hull. Hydroski-borne watercraft experience a significant drag reduction when the displacement hull elevates above the water as the hydroskis go on plane, thereby reducing required thrust and power, which in turn leads to decreased fuel consumption and improved fuel economy.